


Animal Inside

by GrumpyDemon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyDemon/pseuds/GrumpyDemon
Summary: The world has moved on, faunus have become nothing more then myths and legends. An entire race wiped out completely..Yang didn't believe so. She was determined to find a living legend. She would let nothing get in her way, except maybe a pretty girl with fierce amber eyes and even sharper fangs...





	1. Chapter 1

There wasn't enough excitement in Yang's life anymore. Some people would call the blonde an adrenaline junkie, but she just liked to live life to the fullest. 

But no amount of cliff or sky diving was enough anymore. Yang needed something new, something interesting! 

This is what lead her to try and chase down the rumored faunus race. 

__________________________________________________

The faunus were known long ago as a peaceful race, it was said that they lived among the humans freely. Some even fell deeply in love with humans. 

But some humans were wary of the beast like race, for the faunus kind took on an attribute of the animals they were born after. Some had ears or a tail, others had fangs or claws. 

Despite these beastly features, the faunus were a civilized race. Only appearing animalistic on the outside, but for some. That was still too much..

Some humans grew to resent the faunus, claiming them to be no more than animals. Even forcing them to work at the feet of humans. 

This lead to the faunus fighting for their freedom, showing the true power hidden deep inside of them. 

For you see, a faunus could turn into the animal it was birthed after. And use that form to fight if necessary. 

The humans hatred only grew after the reveal of this ancient power, growing distrustful towards the other race for hiding such power. 

Eventually, it was said that the humans whipped out the faunus race. But Yang didn't believe it. Most modern history was written by humans, telling it their way. 

But in the darkest places, if you had the right coin and knew the right people. You could still hear tales of the beastly race, of how they merely moved and hid from the humans wrath. Being a peaceful race, they didn't want to start a war. So they simply let the humans think they had won. 

This was what the blonde was interested in, and now she had a location. Menagerie, it was known as a small tropical island. It was considered to be a safe haven for the faunus, only few humans knew of its location. 

It was also known that any humans who has ever set foot on the island. Have never returned to tell the tale… but that was a risk Yang was willing to take. 

__________________________________________________

Hugging her sister and spouse goodbye, Yang shoulders her bag before shooting them a grin. "Thanks for helping fund this Weiss." 

This earns an eye roll from the platinum blonde, "if I didn't. You wouldn't last a week out there." 

"Ouch. That's a bit rough ice queen, we both know I can take care of myself." The blonde pauses in her teasing when small arms suddenly wrap around her tightly. Glancing down to see the little redhead attached to her, "Rubes?" 

Ruby only clenched tighter, "please be careful…" 

Lavender irises soften, lifting an arm to wrap it around her sibling's shoulders. "I will I promise, hey! Maybe I'll even get a picture of a faunus and show you when I get back!" 

The youngest lets out a small wet laugh, pulling away to wipe the tears building up in her silver eyes. "You better…" she relaxes as the familiar chilly embrace of her wife surrounds her. Offering Weiss a grateful smile, the red and white pair watch as the blonde departs, boarding the ship in front of them. 

Yang leans over the railing, "you better take good care of my little sister! You hear me Schnee!" Chuckling, she waves goodbye to the pair as the boat takes off. 

__________________________________________________

The trip to the island was painfully boring, but eventually they got there. 

It was beautiful, even from a distance. It had lush palm trees and clean sandy beaches. 

Taking one of the ships row boats, the blonde heads towards the island. Watching as the large ship departs, Yang had sworn to do this on her own after all. 

Now she had a month to find a faunus to satisfy her curiosity, before that ship came back to take her home. 

Of course none of them knew her real reason for coming here, as faunus weren't common knowledge. The men of that ship merely thought she was looking to camp out on the island for a while. And well they weren't entirely wrong, she had planned to camp out. 

There were rations in her backpack, along with some other necessary items for survival. But those were all, as the blonde intended to live off of the island's resources. 

Coming up onto the beach, Yang exits her boat. Dragging the wooden structure far onto shore so that it didn't sail off on it's own. The blonde wipes a bit of sweat from her brow, being a tropical area. It was a bit warmer than she was used to, Yang had no doubt she'd have a wicked tan by the time this trip was over. 

Now to get to work..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang meets some new friends and gets into a bit of trouble. 
> 
> Nothing new right?

The first thing Yang needed, was to find a safe shady place to make a campsite. 

Heading into the wilderness, the blonde was amazed by how beautiful the island was. It looked natural and healthy here. 

But she was left in awe at the clearing she comes across, Yang could only gap. It was a gorgeous open field surrounded by tall trees, overhead there was vines that monkeys could swing on. But what took the cake? Was the waterfall that crashed down into the clearest lake of water the blonde had ever seen. 

But before Yang can even take one step towards it, a faint sound drifts into her ear. 

Hiisssssss…

Lilac orbs lift upwards as the blonde tilts her head back, coming face to face with a hissing reptile. It was very pretty, its main body color was a rich black. Swirls of vibrate green curl around its body, well a solid pink line trails down its back to the end of its tail. 

Yang almost found herself mesmerized by the pink irises that stare back. "Whoa…" 

Now right now, normal people would be running away screaming. Because most people were terrified of a possible poisonous snake. Yang was not most people, she has wrestled with 8 feet long pythons before, for fun. And she had the fang marks to prove it. 

The blonde has built up quite a tolerance over the years, but somehow. Yang didn't feel like the snake was going to hurt her, it almost seemed like it was trying to scare her away. But why? Perhaps this was its home and she was intruding..?

Yang watches as the reptile bares its fangs in a warning, raising her arms. The blonde slides one foot back slowly, "woah.. Hey it's okay. This is your home right? It's beautiful.. But I'll leave if I make you uncomfortable." 

Pink and purple have a silent stare off for a few moments, and amazingly the snake puts its fangs away once more. 

Continuing to slowly back up, the blonde almost turns to leave. But that's when the roaring starts. Spinning around, "what is that?" Yang is surprised at just how wide the snake's eyes are now. Its behavior seeming to do a 180, where before it was relatively calm. Now it looked tense and uneasy. 

Stretching out her neck, Yang attempts to look past the guarding snake. Tensing up when the serpent hisses sharply. She bites her lip, she doubts the snake would let her past. But whatever was crying out, seemed to be in pain. 

Slowly the blonde reaches a hand out towards the snake, "it's okay.." Yang attempts to keep her calm, just cause she built up an endurance to snake venom. Did not mean she could easily survive it. "I can help.." 

Looking into those pink orbs, she could almost see the creature thinking things out. Yang's brows raise when the reptile suddenly lands on her outstretched arm. Stood stock still as the serpent loops itself around her neck. 

"Okay then…" this could go two ways, either bad or worse. 

But still she presses onwards, heading into the clearing. It's not hard to find the source of the noise. It was a bear of all things… 

It's fur was a very light brown, almost ginger in color. It was huge, bigger than most bears the blonde had fought with. Though truthfully, she had only fought two before. 

The beast was lid in the grass, groaning quietly everytime it tried to move its right front paw. 

Slowly approaching, Yang gulps as a twig snaps under her feet. The bear is up and snarling at her almost immediately. Its eyes were a pretty sky blue, they almost looked too innocent for the beast. 

The blonde grunts when the serpent curls tighter around her neck, lavender orbs widen when the ginger bear stands on twos. It towered over her, swiping the claws of its left paw threateningly. Its right hung limply from the wrist up, but from the higher position. Yang could see what the problem was. 

"All right!" Yang slams her fists together, "bring it on buddy!" She drops into her favorite fighting stance, "I've fought your kind before!" 

A sharp pain courses from her upper bicep briefly, glancing down. The blonde's eyes widen at the fangs dug into her arm, "aw shit…" 

She was fairly surprised how quick the snake's venom started to kick in. Shifting her eyes onto the charging bear, Yang swears in her head as her left arm falls limply to her side. Black creeping into the corners of her vision. 'Running on very little time here…' 

Still she refused to give up, the blonde ducks under the massive paw meant to take her head off. Ducking and dodging the bear's wide sweeping claws. 

On one extra wide attack, probably because of the creature's injured paw. Yang slides closer, raising her right arm to block the next attack. She grunts as it shakes through her frame, 'its strong..' 

"My turn!" Yang shouts, watching as the beast almost seems to falter. Giving her the chance she needs. Driving her right hand forwards, she watches those sky blue orbs close as if the bear was bracing for a strike. 

Instead the blonde uses this chance to pull the splinter out of its paw, watching as the ginger bear jerks away with a yelp of sorts. 

Yang pants faintly, smiling as the beast bends its right paw freely now. As if surprised it no longer hurt. There was a sort of wonder in its blue hues when it turns back to her. But that's the last she remembers before her vision goes black. Well that.. And how the earth suddenly rushed up to meet her in a loving embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if some things don't make sense, there are facts I don't know well. As I've said, there are writers way better then me.
> 
> I'm honestly terrible at fight scenes, don't expect anything great I'm afraid.
> 
> Also, I will gladly take any tips anyone may have on how to improve on my work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends! And new wounds...
> 
> Yang meets a cutie, but someone isn't happy about it.

Waking up was hell for Yang, but she was grateful to be waking up at all. Still, dealing with the numbness leftover always sucked. 

"That was a close one…" the blonde grimaces at how parched her throat feels, forcing herself to sit up. She rummages through her backpack, retrieving her canteen. Yang has to control the urge to drink the entire thing at once, instead taking small sips. 

Once her throat no longer felt drier than a desert, Yang carefully gets to her feet. Taking a moment to survey her surroundings, surprised to find herself back out by her boat. "Huh.." 

Feeling sweat drip down her brow, the blonde reaches down to pull off her orange overshirt. Leaving herself in just a simple white muscle shirt and black shorts. 

"Ahhh.. That's better." Yang stretches to test out her muscles, pleased when they respond decently. Considering how strong that snake's venom was, she was curious how it wasn't that hard to recover from. Perhaps her endurance was just that good. 

Either way, Yang was happy. Dying on her first day here would just suck. She had yet to find any faunus after all. 

The need for a shelter was still an issue. Leading Yang to gather driftwood from along the beach, she would use the smallest pieces for a fire later. 

But using the bigger and thicker sticks, the blonde balances one between two trees branches. Lining one side with more at an angle to create a sort of makeshift hut. 

Satisfied, Yang pats herself on the back. But is interrupted by the rumble her stomach lets out. "Ah.. Guess I should get something to eat." 

Settling down at her shelter, she rummages through her pack. Pulling out a bag of dried fruits with a shout of triumph. The blonde snacks on a few, content to enjoy the dried fruit with some water. 

'Gonna need to get more soon.' It was a good thing she already knew where the waterfall was than. 

Rustle.. Rustle..

"Hmm..?" Glancing about at the sound of shifting grass, lavender orbs widen at the cutie that hops from the bushes. It was a small brown bunny with huge floppy ears and big round brown eyes. "Aww!" 

Yang jumps up when her excited squeal seems to scare the little critter. Reaching out for it, "no wait!" 

Lilac stare into very wide brown as the bunny freezes up completely. Distraught the blonde kneels to poke the small creature. "Aww I'm sorry for scaring you… I promise I won't hurt you." 

Tentatively she scratches gently at the bunny's ears, watching as it slowly seems to come back to life. She lets the little critter put distance between them, offering her open palm for it to sniff. 

Yang resists the urge to squeal once more when the ball of fur nervously sniffs her. Shifting the slightest bit to rub those big ears again. 

The blonde can't fight off a giggle when the bunny thumps its feet happily. "Ooh! Your just so cute!" Yang smooths a finger over its head, enjoying the feeling of its soft fur. 

Yang yelps when a sharp pain suddenly courses through her arm, jerking away from the bunny with a grimace. "The hell..?" Lifting her arm, she turns it over to see the creature latched on. 

A mink, it's fur was brown as well. But more of a chocolate brown compared to the bunny's lighter fur. The feisty thing had its jaw wrapped tightly around her wrist, and even refused to let go when she gave a good shake. 

"Come on little guy, let go now. You can't eat me," Yang winces when the grip only tightens. "Oof your a strong thing, but you can't stay there." She reaches out to gently grab its body, but she's unprepared for the way it begins to wiggle. 

"I don't wanna hurt you…" violet orbs are drawn from her failed attempt to dislodge the mink. Back over to the fluffy bunny, it was tapping its feet rapidly now. It didn't appear as shy as before, it almost looked upset.. With the way its ears drooped. 

Holding the mink at a distance, the blonde reaches out to pick up the rumpled bunny. Surprised when it jumps from her hand onto her arm near the mink. It squeaked cutely, and to her shock. It even thumped the mink on the head with one of its feet. 

Yang couldn't hide her surprise if she tried, especially when the feisty critter finally lets her go. Now it almost looked unsure, its once fierce dark brown orbs were wide as it shuffled in the sand. 

The bunny moved to snuffle at the bleeding holes in her arm, thankfully they weren't the worst things. "Aww I'll be okay little one, but thank you." Glancing at the suddenly quiet mink, the blonde offers her good hand. "I'm not upset, I guess I can't blame you for reacting on instinct." 

As the mink sniffed at her palm, Yang gently urges the bunny to move to the ground. Once it lands, she's amazed at how the pair of animals interact. Watching with interest as they grow close to each other, to see a predator and its prey pretty much cuddling was definitely new to Yang. 

"Your both so adorable!" Though the blonde winces as she stands up, glancing at her bleeding arm. "Hmm.. I should probably wash it before bandaging it up." 

Offering the creatures a small wave, Yang turns to head where she last seen the waterfall. "Goodbye cuties! I hope I see you around again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try my best to do a chapter a day. But I apologize if I don't. I'm honestly slowing down a lot! Already sadly. 
> 
> Sure I have a few ideas on where I want this to go. But I don't plan any of this out, I literally just get on my phone for a few hours and write whatever comes to mind. One thing after the other. 
> 
> And not much is coming to me lately, but I'm gonna try to keep it going!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all is friendly...
> 
> Will Yang be able to get outta trouble this time?

It didn't take long to get back to the open field, curiously there was no sight of the snake or bear from before. Moving over the lake, the blonde kneels alongside it. 

She takes a few moments to refill her cantine, Yang reaches out to dip her hand into the water, using her free one to rub off the blood. She felt kind of bad for tainting such pure water. 

Pulling it free and shaking it dry, she's pleased to see it has stopped bleeding. Shifting to sit back on her haunches, the blonde takes the small medkit from her backpack. 

As Yang wraps some bandages around her wrist, she finds her mind drifting back to the animals she's come across so far. How the little snake got so aggressive over the bear, or how the mink so easily was tamed by the timid bunny. 

They didn't act like normal wild animals, sure there were some similarities. But a mink nearly rolling over for a little rabbit was a new one. 

Grraauuu…

'Well shit…' 

As slowly as possible, the blonde lifts her head to face the source of the growling. Amazed by the creature only a few meters away, to anyone else. It would send someone screaming bloody murder. To have managed to get so close, it was obviously a good hunter. 

It was a panther, and a big one at that. Though it seemed to be a bit older, judging by the grey that mixed in with it's natural fur color. It was a rich black, just light enough to see the creature's markings peek out along its body. But it was the big cat's eyes that had her attention, they were a bright amber. 

Out of all the animals she's met on the island so far, this was the first that actually set off any warning bells. 

Unlike the snake's unexpected aggression, or the bear's surprised fury. Hell, even the feisty mink didn't seem the same. 

Unlike those animals, this one seemed determined in a way. As if it was protecting something, what though. Yang couldn't be sure of…

She knew one thing though, she was royally screwed right now…

Thankfully it paused in its approach when the blonde noticed it, but this left them in a very awkward sharing contest.   
Amber clashed with lavender fiercely, Yang tried not to be scared of the sharp eyes glaring at her. 

She could almost see the mistrust shining brightly in those yellow orbs. 'How to get out of this..?' 

Hearing the warning sound of the feline's growling starting up once more, Yang immediately dives to the side. Rolling back to her feet as the panther crashes to her right with a harsh thud. 

The blonde takes off running, where she had know clue! But she knew she needed to get the hell away from here! 

So entering the tree line, that's what Yang did. Pushed onwards by the snarling creature behind her. 

Golden locks whip in the air from the mad dash as violet hues search for an escape route. They widen at the sharp incline that rushes into view, skidding to a halt less she run face first into it. 

Yang tips her head back to look up the rock face, brows furrowing as she fails to see the top. But she could still hear the thundering pawsteps growing closer behind her. 

'I gotta try..' Searching for a good foothold, the blonde shakily begins her ascent. Her wrist protesting the climb.

The roar that rings out is her only warning before something digs into her leg. Lilac irises whip down to see the black furred feline attached to her, before her leg slips. 

"Shit!" Yang scrambles but only empty air meets her grasping hands, she can only prepare herself for the impact. Letting out a gasp of pain as all the air is forced out of her suddenly. 

Almost immediately, when she stops moving, the beast is upon her. Glancing up, she could see that those amber orbs were wide now. Almost as if the creature was frantic all of a sudden, though what could cause the feline to worry so much. She couldn't be sure. 

The blonde attempts to move, but her body refuses to listen as her vision blurs. 'Would this be it..? Have I finally met my match?' 

Tiredly, Yang could only shut her eyes as those fangs draw closer. Drifting, she could have sworn she heard a voice in the distance shout. 

"Hey!" 

Or was it all in her head..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be spelling mistakes. If you notice any, please let me know so I can fix them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are a bit shaky for Yang right now.
> 
> But maybe there are some old pals around to help her get back on her feet.

Waking once more, Yang struggled to gather her thoughts on what had happened. It was like a mess of puzzle pieces inside her head, something had happened. But she couldn't quite understand what yet. 

The blonde remembered being attacked, getting injured. But after it was just… very blurry..

A voice? Or was it the wind? 

Some silhouettes.. Were they real or just shadows messing with her? 

Who were those people..? Were they human? Some grew warped and twisted. Too many questions were growing inside her head. 

Lavender irises glance about, brows furrowing when Yang realizes that she's back out by her boat. This was not where she got attacked..

Attempting to stand nearly ends up with her face first in the dirt. Gripping at her lower leg with a hiss of pain, looking over the bandages that now cover her once bare skin. 

She couldn't remember doing that either..

Something was going on here, and Yang didn't understand what just yet. But that's why she came here in the first place. For something interesting to happen in her life, she just wasn't ready for it to find her and not the other way around. 

Shifting to simply sit in the sand instead, the blonde almost jumps at the eyes watching her within the bushes. 

Growing tense, Yang nearly lunges forwards. That is.. Until the terrifying beast shows itself. 

It was the bunny again! 

"Aww did you miss me?" She cooes, scooping up the little critter when it gets close enough. Rubbing at its big ol' ears, Yang delights in the happy squeaks the bunny lets out. 

But something was missing.. Or rather, someone.

"Huh? Hey where's your friend?" The blonde raises a brow when the rabbit goes rigid, ears raising up tall. Following those big brown orbs, lilac widen at the sight laid out before her. 

Unable to hide her surprise, when not only do the mink exit the cover of the treeline. But the bear and snake from before as well, though it was admittedly funny to see the snake ride atop the ginger bear's back. 

"Are these all your friends?" She's baffled when the brown fluff ball thumps its feet happily. It just didn't make any sense, how could all these different types of animals live so peacefully together? 

"Woah!" Yang leans away when her vision is obscured by a big muzzle. Meeting the big creature's baby blue irises, "uh… hey there.." 

The blonde accepts the serpent that slides over to her, allowing it to rest on her shoulders once more. 'I never did learn unless it's drilled into me.' 

She relaxes even as the snake curls around her healing bite mark. Allowing the mink to slip into her lap. 

Despite the very odd situation, Yang actually found herself enjoying things. It wasn't likely that this would ever happen again to her. 

So this is how the blonde found herself absentmindedly petting the little brown creatures in her arms. Well interacting with the beast in front of her, amused when the ferocious bear acts more like an excited puppy. Only seemingly tamed slightly by the serpent's hisses from atop her shoulders. 

Unaware of the sky blue eyes watching from above..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta apologize. I'm dealing with a lot of writer's block right now. So no more animal introductions just yet, Yang needs a moment to collect herself. 
> 
> And so do I unfortunately.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang meets a troublemaker, and finds the first creature on this island that truly makes her nervous. 
> 
> But she wouldn't mind meeting it again.

Yang felt like she was living a once in a lifetime experience with these animals, it was amazing. 

But that's when she felt it…

Very slowly, the blonde tilts her head backwards to see the yellow furred baboon that was tugging on her golden locks. Fury wells up inside of her as she takes a swipe at the critter "hands off!" Only for it to jump away, swinging around trees using its tail. 

Violet orbs widen when the monkey darts down to fiddle with her backpack. "Hey, get outta that!" This has the opposite effect though, as the yellow furred trouble marker grabs the bag before scurrying away with it. 

"Get back here!" Yang scrambles to stand, needing to brace herself on her good leg in order to get up. She limps after the pesky creature, thankful the heavy bag makes it hard for the baboon to make a quick escape. 

She manages to corner the monkey against a large tree, the blonde reaches out for her bag. "Now I got you, give me that back." 

Yang's unprepared for the baboon to suddenly turn and skirt up the tree, lifting the bag up by its tail. "You little thief! Give me back my bag!" 

Furious red irises glare at the laughing monkey, but their drawn by the shadow that suddenly moves. 

Quick as lightning, and without so much as a sound. It crept closer towards the unsuspecting critter, all Yang could pick out was the glint of fangs. 

As if reacting to the blonde's own mood shift, the playful baboon stops. It almost looked cute all confused like that, sky blue hues following her own gaze. 

Yang watches the monkey jump with fright away from the crouched predator. Abandoning it's stolen goods, though the blonde is much more focused on the beautiful creature before her. 

It was another panther by the looks of things, though this one seemed younger and smaller than the one she seen previously. 

Unlike the older feline, this one's body was slender and lilith. Built for keeping hidden, to strike quickly before anyone knew it was even there. 

Yang wasn't foolish, she had no doubt if the panther wanted to get around without being caught. It could've.. It wanted to be seen, so the way it was creeping up on the baboon was a game of sorts. Seeming as the feline still made no move to attack the yellow monkey. Did that make them friends like the other animals?

She took in the sight of the big cat as best she could from down below. It had a rich black coat of fur, darker than the other panther's. Making it hard to see the feline's spots, looking closer Yang can see that the fur almost looked like a deep violet when the sun's rays shone on it. 

The blonde freezes up when the panther suddenly faces her, looking her dead in the eye. 

Lavender stare into bright amber, Yang finds it hard to look away. Unlike her previous encounter, this panther didn't show a wary reaction. In fact.. It barely showed any emotion at all. 

It wasn't easy to make her nervous, but right now Yang felt uneasy. It was impossible to really tell what the feline was thinking judging it's muzzle and actions. 

But those eyes… they bored into her, leaving her feeling as if the creature was staring through her. Like it could easily read her soul…

Only when those golden irises turn away, does she feel like she can breathe again. Yang watches as the panther heads towards her backpack. 

The blonde pauses when those burning orbs glance at her once more before her bag is sent tumbling through the air. Forcing Yang to dive after it in order to catch it. 

She sits up with a sigh of relief, grateful to have the bag back at last. Lilac hues glance upwards, but Yang frowns when she finds absolutely no sight of the feline anywhere. Almost as if it vanished into thin air..

Glancing at the baboon, it looked almost as confused as her. Scratching at its head as it looked about. 

Running a hand through her golden locks, Yang gets up. Intent to return to her resting area, now that she's gotten her backpack back. 

The blonde limps away, new questions building up inside her head. They only seemed to grow, with no answer in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, I'm going to explain the panther in this one. And why I made them the way they are. In the notes. 
> 
> I won't do it this chapter, because I don't want to ruin it for others who may not figure it out right away lol. 
> 
> But I mean.. It's obvious right? XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Yang survive without getting into trouble at least once?
> 
> Probably not.

There wasn't much Yang could do throughout the next few days, well waiting for her leg to heal. Thankfully her new animal friends helped keep her from getting bored. 

But the blonde kept finding her mind adrift, even more than usual. Back to that panther, a part of her was wary. Feeling as if the creature could be watching her at any moment. 

The blonde wasn't so used to being on edge so often, she's wrestled with bears for crying out loud. But somehow the eerie calm of the black feline uneased her more than anything. 

Despite this fear settled deep inside, there was also excitement. This was new for Yang, never before had she reacted in such a way. It was exhilarating in a way. 

This is what leads the blonde to wandering the jungle foolishly in search of said feline. Limping along, a snack waiting for any interested predators.

__________________________________________________

Trekking through the jungle in search of the panther, leads Yang on pretty much a wild goose chase. 

Unable to spot hide nor hair of the creature as she attempts to retrace her steps to the first time she met it. Growing frustrated when it reveals nothing to the blonde.

Yang finds herself back at the waterfall after her unsatisfactory trip. Slumping she sits near the edge with groan to ease up on the pressure on her leg. 

Leaning forwards, the blonde cups her hands to lift some water to splash across her face. Yang sighs as the cool water helps combat the hot day. Reaching for more, lilac orbs widen at the choppy image reflected back at her. Staring at the golden irises over her shoulder as the ripples smooth out. 

Spinning around, Yang scrambles to not lose her balance and take an unwanted dip from the harsh movement, as she lifts her eyes upwards. 

This time the creature does nothing to hide itself, probably having realized it was already caught. It simply narrowed its eyes, looking calm and collected. Well at the same time its amber orbs burned through the blonde fiercely. 

Yang had no doubt, if the panther were a human. That it would be glaring daggers at her right now, it sent her stomach flipping over itself. Here she was looking all over, well the feline had been simply stalking her for who knows how long. 

This left the question.. Why was it following her?

Even though she had wanted to run into the feline again, now that it was right in front of her again. Yang could feel that familiar unease settle deep inside her bones. 

It made her want to keep moving, it felt like the adrenaline she got just before a fight. Only the blonde wasn't sure what to do with the energy at the moment. Since Yang sure as hell wasn't about to try and punch the feline. 

So this settled them into a staredown, looking into the predator's golden orbs. Yang raised a hand to wave slightly, unaware what force compelled her to do such a thing. Maybe it was her tendency to get herself into trouble?

But the way those amber hues widen slightly at the action is worth all the trouble she went through. If only to catch the feline off guard once.

Crack… Crumble…

Snapping her eyes down, lavender irises widen at the sight of the rock she's leaning against slowly shifting. "Uh oh.." 

Are the only words Yang can get out before she's falling to plunge into the water. Tumbling head over heels, she struggles to figure out which way is up. Unaware of how deep the lake truly was until now as it drags her lower.

The pain of water forcefully filling her lungs blackens the edges of her vision. The last thing the blonde sees is a black mass crash into the water above her with a thunderous splash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting this story, I didn't intend to have two panthers, because I didn't think of putting in Ghira at first. But I want Blake to be a big cat as opposed to a small one, because of future plans I have for her. 
> 
> So that's why she takes after her father. 
> 
> (Also if someone could explain how I can change fonts, that'd be appreciated. When I transfer my story over, some of the different fonts I use get changed back to the basic font.)

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I do not own Rwby. All rights go to Rooster Teeth. And well I absolutely adore the show. I am by no means a die hard fan, so if I mess up some facts, please go easy on me. I'm trying my best. 
> 
> I am very new to posting my work, this is actually my first one. I do this for fun mostly, for my own enjoyment. So if there are some mistakes or other things you don't like. I apologize, but I'm not a super serious writer. There are others much better then me. 
> 
> This is mostly an experiment, I'm very bad for not completing my stories. So I make no promises that I will finish this one. But for what it's worth, I hope you can enjoy it.
> 
> (Rating may change, unsure yet.)


End file.
